Picture Us
by Intuition1
Summary: Rory got the advise to be more daring... So that's exactly what she's gonna do... Trory!
1. When They Almost Kissed

**Disclaimer:** Nope, even when I start a new story, nothing of the GG is mine… Isn't it sad?

**Feedback:** Would be very much appreciated. 

**A/N:** I know, I know… You're probably thinking Why the heck is she starting another story when she hasn't even finished the other one?? right? 

And I'm assuring you, I WILL finish my other story, but this idea just popped up in my head, and I just wanted to put it down and I know it's been done before at least a trillion times but hey, I thought well, when I'm writing it, I might as well post it… So don't get mad at me!! ( please??) 

**Chapter 1** (of my lovely little story, hihi)****

_"**P**ICTURE US DANCIN REAL CLOSE  
IN A DARK DARK CORNER OF A BASEMENT PARTY  
EVERY TIME I CLOSE MY EYES   
IT'S LIKE EVERYONE LEFT BUT YOU AND ME  
  
**I**N OUR OWN LITTLE WORLD   
THE MUSIC IS THE SUN  
THE DANCE FLOOR BECOMES THE SEA  
FEELS LIKE TRUE PARADISE TO ME"_

                  **B**aby **B**oy**, B**eyonce **K**nowles ft. **S**ean **P**aul

**Chapter 1**

     Picture Us

**Chapter 1**

OH MY GOD… Rory Gilmore thought when she felt someone looking at her. Her back started to tingle and she shivered. She turned around as fast as she could and almost had a heart attack when she saw who was looking at her.

***

She wasn't even going to be here, if it wasn't for Lane dragging her along.

Lane had decided that Rory should get a little action in her life and meet new people, people as in guys. Lane had decided that going clubbing was the best way to meet new guys.

So here she was… At a club in New York dancing her brain out…

After watching Lane for a while and rejecting several offers to dance, she had decided that if she was going to be here, she might as well have a good time. So she got up, mixed with the crowd, and just started dancing. She had even found herself enjoying it…

Up until now…

***

She looked into the guy's eyes. She hadn't seen those eyes for a long time, and she had to admit, she had missed them. The way they twinkled when he laughed, and the way they darkened when he got angry or upset…

She almost past out when he spoke to her.

"Hey you."

"Hey…" She managed to get out.

A/N

So… who do you think it'll be? And who do you want it to be? I know who I want it to be… hihihi…

I am sooooo hyper…. Really!! 

Oh my god, all this coffee and sugar are really gonna kill me one day… But what the hell, at least I will have had a good life!! Hihihi

Well… review if you want to… and if you don't want to… at least make sure to read the next chap and find out who it was…

And also I know that this chapter was ultra-short… but I promise the next one will be longer… If you like it… and if you want me to continue… 

And I promise I wont ramble this much in the next chap…

More story, less chat…

Well bye my lovely readers… Kizzezz, huggzz, and all the other stuff. lol


	2. When Pigs Oinked

**Disclaimer:** Uhmm… DUH!!

**Feedback:** thx to lildevil, i_am_not_a_ditz, nameless, jenn, smile1

**A/N: **This one's a bit longer.

** Chapter 2 **

**W**e make alota noise when we come through the club  
**A**ll of the ladies in the house come show some boy some love   
**L**ast call for alcihol now, we closing down the bar  
**T**ell me wheres the after party at.

                  **T**hoia **t**hoing, **R**. **K**elly****

** Chapter 2**

     Alota Noise

**Chapter 2**

Rory turned around and saw the person who was looking at her. She almost had a heart attack.

'Tristan' she thought. What was HE doing here? Why wasn't he in North Carolina? Or Princeton or something. Where ever, he was supposed to be… but why was he HERE? Out of all places.

"So… Rory…you've got some nice… moves…" He said, looking her up and down.

"Yeah… nice to see you too…" She returned the look and noticed that he was still incredibly hot. She smiled and looked into his eyes again.

"You've certainly grown up." She felt curtain of herself. And let her fears slide. Didn't Lane tell her today that she should be more daring? And Tristan seemed like the perfect person to be more daring with, without having to suffer the consequences. Her smile became wider and she took a step forward, without breaking eye contact.

"But of course I haven't seen al of you yet, so I guess I couldn't really be sure." She said, trying to look as innocent as possible.

She could hear him gasp and saw him take a step back.

She looked at the wall behind him and thought about how it would be to have him against it, with her body holding him steady, and their lips locked together.

She decided that she actually really wanted to find out, and took a step forward. She felt so bad and giggled softly at the look on his face. He looked surprised, frightened and excited all at the same time.

"Uhmmm… I… what…" He stuttered as she took another step, inching up to him…

"What's the matter Tristan? You're not felling too sure of yourself anymore?" She smirked as her face came so close to his, that she could feel his fast breathing on her cheek. 

She licked her lips as she looked at his mouth. It would feel great to kiss it, she thought, but not just yet.

"Is this what u want?" She whispered. 

He couldn't even answer, he was too busy trying to catch his breath.

"Guess that's a yes?"

She let her arms slide around his neck and softly kissed his ear.

Then an evil smile spread across her face.

"Guess you shouldn't have tortured me so much then…"

And before he even had the time to let these words sink in, she had already turned around and disappeared in the crowd. 

***

"What are you so happy about?" Lane asked when she and Rory walked down the street to get to Rory's car.

"I just followed your advise and decided to be a little more daring…"

Lane looked at the smile on Rory's face and just shrugged.

"Guess it was fun than?"

Rory made a little pirouette. 

"It certainly was…"

***

The Next Day

***

Rory woke up by the sound of the telephone 'ringing' loudly… 

"Grrr…Why the hell did I buy a phone that sounds like oinking of a pig???"

She rolled over and looked at the phone… 

"That sound is waaaayyy funnier in daytime…" She mumbled.

"Yeah hello, this better be good, cause being awoken by pigs, is really not the best way to wake up…" She groaned.

"Rory?"

She startled and jumped out of bed, which caused her to trip. The next thing heard was a great thump. 

"Rory? RORY!"

"Yeah yeah yeah… I'm there… whats up?"

"Uhmm…Hi…"

"Hey…"

"I got your number from Paris… I hope you don't mind…"

She quietly cursed Paris…

"No… No not at all…"

**A/N**

So… this one was longer… and it was up soon… aren't you proud of me?

I actually wasn't too sure about this chap… and the way it was written… So I hope you liked it…

Kizzezz,

Intuition


	3. When Rory Wanted To 'Dress To Impress'

**Disclaimer:** Not mine of course!!

**Feedback:** thx to Meghan, SweetTarts, Mel (who was nameless before, hihihi), smile1, Tristanlover59. And a special thx to Qwan hihihi for being a loyal fan.

**A/N:** Oh my god!! Did everyone see the new episode of GG? And the first episode of CMM's show One Tree Hill? Cause I didn't!! They don't show it here in Holland… they're still showing us season 2!! So I'm dying for someone to put it on Kazaa… So I can be happy too!! (Major hint!!) lol

** Chapter 3 **

**S**ometimes you picture me  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
What you have said  
And you say go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds  
  
   
**I**f you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting

                  **T**ime After Time, **M**e First and the **G**imme Gimmes

** Chapter 3 **

      Find Me

** Chapter 3 **

"So about yesterday…" Tristan started before Rory cut him off…

"What, You didn't like it?"

"Well, I liked the part where you were gonna  kiss me, just not the part where you pulled away… That was a tad less fun.

Rory smiled. This felt good…She felt wanted… hihihi. She decided to continue this, even if it was only to drive Tristan crazy.

"So… did you get excited? Did I turn you on?"

"You could say that. It's not everyday that the girl of my dreams just walks up to me in the middle of a club, push me against a wall and pretends that she's going to kiss me."

"Girls of your dreams huh?" Rory grinned. "Does that mean you dream of me? Like… naughty dreams?"

She laughed out loud but then got a little quieter as vision of Tristan lying in bed thinking of her appeared to her.

"Well? Do you?" She asked when he didn't answer.

"Why Rory?" He asked instead of answering, probably trying to regain grip on the situation. "Do you?"

But Rory wouldn't give up that easily, she was just starting to like it.

"What would you do if I told you I did? Would that turn you on?"

She could hear Tristan gasp for air. A smile started to form on her face, but it froze when he spoke.

" It certainly would…"

***

They decided to meet each other that night in that same club.

This was so weird, back in high school she couldn't stand him, and he certainly couldn't stand her… but now, now she was meeting him in a club after he just told her the thought of her, or at least her lying in bed thinking of him, turned him on.

She was standing in front of her closet, trying to find something to wear. 

'My ragged jeans stupid little shirt wont do anymore.' She thought to herself, throwing the pieces of clothing over her shoulder. 

"GOD!!" She exclaimed. "I have NOTHING to wear, I'm supposed to be a grown up woman of 20! I should have clothes to seduce a man!" 

Then suddenly her face brightened. She jumped over the pile of clothes and grabbed her wallet and keys lying on the table on her way out. 

***

A Few Hours Later

***

'Where the heck is she?' Tristan thought to himself as he looked around the place. She said 9 o clock sharp… and it was already… he checked his watch… 9.03.

He turned around while laughing at himself for being so nervous. This was Rory after all… They had gone to high school together, for god's sake.

Why should he be nervous? But he soon remembered the way she had acted the last time he had seen her. She was all… hot and… player-like and…hot mostly.

But tonight he wasn't going to be fooled or played. Tonight HE would be in charge.

"Hey handsome…" A soft voice whispered in his ear and he felt his knees go week.

'No Tristan,' he told himself. 'Be in charge.'

He turned around to face her and had to take a big step back, to get some air. Which of course caused him to bump into several people.

"God damn woman!"

He looked at her, standing right there looking at him. She wore a black of the shoulder top, a teeny black skirt, which looked like a baseball shirt, with a big white 13 on it, and long knee-high socks with black and white stripes. And to top it all off, white pumps.

She looked… hot!! 

"You like?" She asked, putting on an innocent face.

"I like!" was the only thing he managed to get out.

**A/N**

So… chapter 3 already…  Please review!


	4. When Tristan Had High Hopes

**Disclaimer:** … I had a dream where I owned GG, and I called CMM into my office and told him to come back to the show and then I… Nope… not gonna share details. Let's just say it's not mine…

**Feedback:** Thanks to lildevil, SurfForLiberty, Lisa, Alicia Jo, jalna, mel,  smile1, mandie, Tristanlover59, Robin2 for reviewing… It really means a lot to me!!

** Chapter 4 **(already)

"**J**ack, **t**hat better be your penis!"

                  **K**aren, **W**ill and **G**race

** Chapter 4 **

**W**hen Tristan Had High Hopes

**Chapter 4 **

A/N: Hihihi, I just wanted to tell you that I've never done this before… I mean, writing a story wich is uhmm… sexually tainted. So I hope you all like it, and if you have any suggestions on how to improve my writing PLEASE tell me!! 

Rory looked at Tristan, looking at her. It definitely had been a good idea to use that credit card. That look on his face was worth more than gold.

He just stood there, doing nothing but look at her, so Rory took his hands and placed then on her hips. 

"Let's dance."

Tristan snapped out of his trance and pulled her closer.

"Yeah…"he whispered in her ear, and started to move slowly to the relaxed beat. But right then, the music changed from a slow and easy song, to a loud and upbeat one; Sean Paul's Get Busy.

Rory pulled away and started moving her hips seductively. 

A smile started to form on Tristan's face, and he followed her moves. The moves she made turned him on, they reminded him of the dream he had that night. They had made those same moves together, though not on a dance floor, but in a large, comfy bed.

As he tried to hold of her hips again, she quickly took a step back and turned around, which made his hips grind against her rear. 

Rory smiled, she had him in the perfect position.

She pushed her behind back a little, causing a certain part of Tristan's body to get stimulated just a bit more.

"Damn Rory!" He groaned. "You've certainly grown up…"

She laughed. "And I can feel you have too…You're a big boy now."

She turned around to face him, and moved her face towards his. But Tristan figured what she was going to do and quickly moved his hands up to her face to hold it steady.

"Not this time Mary." He laughed, but got serious as he said; "This time we're not gonna play that game, this time you're gonna chose." He licked his lips and got just a bit closer. "Either you stop trying to play me, and we can have a nice night. Or we both just go home…"

She let her arms slide around his waist and slowly rubbed his back.

"What if I kissed you? Is that an option…?" She said with a husky voice.

He knew she was just playing, but he couldn't help but look at her lips. Those lips… how bad he wanted to kiss them… Maybe she wasn't…

And then he just couldn't take it anymore and he kissed her.

Slowly at first, brushing his lips against hers softly, but when he noticed she didn't object, it became more passionate. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, pleading entrance, which she granted. And as his tongue slipped into her mouth, Rory couldn't help but groan… 'It feels good to be daring' she thought to herself before she fully gave in to the kiss and got swept away.

'See…' Tristan thought to himself. 'Being in control only brings pleasure.'

But he didn't think anymore when he felt Rory's soft hand roam over his back; they went lower and lower, until they rested on his butt. He let out a sigh when she softly began kneading it.

She noticed his reaction, and smiled against his mouth… 'perfect' She pulled him closer against her and started moving a little, rubbing her stomach against his obvious excitement. 

He groaned loudly and pulled away. "Lets go…this is really not the right place… I…" But Rory was already pulling him with her, heading for the exit.

***

Once outside in the fresh air, they looked at each other.

"Now that…" He smirked "I like…"

He tried to pull her to him again, but she just moved away and pushed him into an abandoned alley behind him. She pushed him against the wall and placed her mouth on his roughly after she said; "Don't talk… just kiss…"

 They kissed passionately, when all of a sudden she pulled away.

"Why don't you bring me home?"

He looked at her face, trying to figure out if he did something wrong. But the look on her face told him there would be a lot more of the kissing.

***

"Do you want some coffee?" Rory asked walking towards the kitchen.

Tristan sat down on the couch and looked at her long legs. "Coffee would be great." He figured he might need the extra energy.

After she came back and handed him a mug, she sat down next to him.

"So… how's life working out for you, Tristan DuGrey?"

He looked at her and smirked. "At the moment it's working out real nice… But I imagine it could get a lot better…" She looked at him innocently. "And why's that?"

He put down his cup and then hers. He leaned over to her. "Cause I'm about to kiss the girl of my dreams…"

He started kissing her slowly, but the kiss got more extreme with every minute. Their hands wandered over each other's bodies, trying to feel every inch.

Rory slowly got up and pulled Tristan up with her.

She started shoving him backwards. 'JACKPOT!!' Tristan shouted in his head, when he felt a doorknob poking his back. He felt Rory's hands fidgeting behind him, trying to get the door open.

'OH MY GOD!! In a few moments I'll be in bed with this beautiful girl… I cant believe it!' He thought to himself.

As the door opened he took a step back, pulling her with him. But Rory pulled back and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I'll call you tomorrow… ok?" She gave him a sweet smile and started to turn around.

Tristan looked surprised and didn't get it. He looked around and saw he was standing in the hallway, outside of Rory's apartment. 

"But…" He started.

Rory turned around and looked at him with a sarcastic smile.

"I like you and everything, Tristan…" She placed a hand on the doorknob. "But you didn't think I turned into a Magdalene just yet did you?"

She closed the door, but not before she sad with a sweet cheery voice; "Goodnight Bible boy."

And with that she left a confused Tristan standing on her doorstep…

** A/N **

So… please tell me what you thought about that… because I don't know if I put it down right… Any suggestions VERY WELCOME!!


	5. When Rory Thought Of Lunch

**Disclaimer:** speaks for itself doesn't it?

Feed**back: **I love everyone who reviewed. Alicia Jo, iHEARTlucasscott, Missy12, mandie, Tristanlover59, trgirl, Joey, lildevil, jalna, readergurl87, sHeLLy.

**A/N:** I think it's a real shame that nobody put One Tree Hill on Kazaa yet. L Really! I'm just dying to see that show. But I guess I just have to wait until Dutch television finally decides to broadcast it… Which means I'll probably have to wait till ur at the third season or something… (Damn Dutch tv makers!!) OOW, before I forget! REEEEAAALY sorry for taking so long to update. I guess I had writers block? ( I know, lame excuse) But I just didn't want it to get boring, I wanted to wright something original (which didn't work…). But I just decided to just write SOMETHING, so at least you all know I'm working on it. It's just a filler chap, and really short, but the next chapter is already on its way!! (YAY!!) 

**Chapter 5** (finaly)****

**S**even hours since you went away  
11 coffees  
Ricki Lake on play  
But late at night  
When I'm feeling blue  
I'd sell my ass before I'd think of you  
Seven hours since you closed the door  
Started a diet, got a manicure  
Erased your number from the telephone  
And if you call me I won't be at home  
  


         **H**ole In The **H**ead, **S**ugababes

** Chapter 5 **

**W**hen Rory Thought Of Lunch

**Chapter 5 **

"That bitch…" Tristan thought to himself, as he let himself fall into a big, comfy, leather sofa.

He just couldn't believe she had played him like that. And what for? It's not like he did anything bad to her. Okay, he had teased her a bit back in those good ol' Chilton days. But nothing bad. Just a little nickname and some bantering. Nothing to deserve this sexual torturing. He'd been a kid back then.

They were adults now… And he definitely had some very adult feelings.

He thought about the way they'd kissed, the way she'd touched him… And about the way she'd pushed him out the door before she had shut it right in his face.

He didn't even know what had come over him. He didn't know a thing about her, except for the things he remembered from Chilton, but all he could think about right now was how she smelled, how her skin tasted, and how he felt when she touched him… But the thought that kept returning; would he ever feel her naked body under his?

***

"That poor guy…" Rory told Lane "That poor guy really thought I was gonna sleep with him." 

With a satisfied smile on her face she took a sip of her coffee. "He had this really conceited look on his face, which obviously disappeared once he was standing in the hallway." She laughed.

"Gosh Rory…" Lane said hesitantly "When I told you to be more daring, I didn't mean harsh. That 'Poor Guy' probably had to take numerous ice cold showers before he could even walk normal. Sexing a guy up, is only daring when you dare to finish it. Else it's just cold."

Rory was taken aback by that. And there she'd been proud of what she'd done. But her pride had suddenly made place for guilt. "I just…" She started. "I just wanted to get back for him for torturing me back in high school."

Lane looked at her sceptically. "Rory… that was ages ago…"

***

Rory lay in bed. She'd been staring at the ceiling for hours now. She just couldn't stop thinking about Lane's words.

Were her actions really that cold? Because up until today she'd found it pretty amusing, having that kind of power over Tristan. With just a bat of her eyelids she could make him al hot and ready. And she stayed in control during the whole thing. It became too much for her. She'd just end it. 

Like last night; She just couldn't pretend anymore, that his steamy kisses didn't affect her, or that him touching her body didn't feel extremely good. The feel of his body against hers made her squirm of pure happiness, and the hot kisses placed all over her made her moan of wanting.

She could feel herself loosing control over the situation, so she ended it. She worked him out the door and then went to bed.

It didn't feel cold last night. She hadn't felt extremely good about it either, but she'd felt in control of things. Unlike now.

She had to admit, Lane was right; She'd been harsh, cold even. Tristan had just been an unlucky person, being in the wrong place, at the wrong time. He didn't deserve this. She hadn't even spoken to him in years. She couldn't know what kind of a person he was right now. Yes, he was a jerk back in high school, but like Lane said "That was ages ago." Maybe he had changed to be a descent person.

'The first thing I'm going to do tomorrow is call him and apologize. Maybe even ask him out to lunch…' She told herself before she turned around to finally get some sleep.


	6. When They Found Out About Her Grudge

**Disclaimer:** Yup, I checked… It's definitely not mine…

**Feedback:**  Big thx to Alicia Jo, prianka ( Madly in love and happily ever after is exactly the way I want to see them, and if you don't… then maybe this isn't the story for you… Sorry), Tristanlover59, readergurl87, trgirl, julianna, not4me ( that sucks! But uhmm… maybe you should just let it be? At least ask yourself if he's really worth your frustration… and if he is GO AFTER HIM!)

**A/N**  Hello beloved readers. I've finally managed to write another chapter. I'm not gonna say too much about it. Let's just say it isn't one of my best chapters. I'm just gonna tell you that the next chapter is supposed to be up in a few days.

**Chapter 6**

**A**re ya happy girl?

Knowing that you right near broke my heart in a piece or two

Knowing that I would have walked across the ocean for you

Saying you're young and confused

Well that's a lame excuse

That's why the only one to blame is you for

**L**ast night

Can't believe what I was hearing

Telling me to have a nice life

So tonight

I don't think I'll spare your feelings

You're on your own

I'm-a do for me what's right

*** L**ast **N**ight, **J**ustin **T**imberlake *****

**Chapter 6**

"Rory, lets just get to the point shall we?" He said. "Why did you ask me to come here? To kiss and make up? Oh no, wait. Kiss, make up and walk out on me again right?"

 He let out a frustrated sigh.

"I really don't even know why I bothered to come here in the first place, because frankly, I really don't have a hell of a lot to say to you. And if all you're gonna do is talk about pointless things like the weather, maybe it would be best for me to just leave."

 He started to get up. But in panic, Rory grabbed his arm and pulled him back. 

"Please Tristan, no. I did want to talk to you about something, and I really appreciate you coming here." Tristan sat down again, a little uneasy. Rory tried to talk but found her throat dry of tension. 

She signalled the waiter and ordered another water. When it arrived, she hastily took a sip and a deep breath before she faced Tristan again who was tapping his fingers on the table.

 "Ok, look." Rory started. "I… I really can't explain why I did the things that I did to you." A small blush formed on her cheeks as she thought of the other night. "And I know it really wasn't fair to treat you the way I did. All I can say is that I'm sorry, and that if you allow me, I would like to make a fresh start. If you'll forget what I did to you, I'll forget what you did to me. 

And maybe-" 

But Tristan cut her off. "What I did??" His face was turning red. 

"What I did? Could you please explain what I did to you?? I haven't done anything sexually frustrating to you!!" He almost shouted. 

Rory was confused. This was not what she had meant to happen. He was supposed to be happy she offered him a new chance. They were supposed to become friends after this. 

"Back in Chilton-" she started. But Tristan broke her off again. Becoming furious now. 

"This, all this was about what happened in Chilton??? We were kids, for god's sake! I never did anything to intentionally hurt you…" He stood up from the table and started to walk away before he turned around and looked at her. 

"But you Rory, you obviously did." 

Rory got up as quickly as possible and started to run after him.

 "Come on Tristan" She yelled after him. But he was already at the door and walked out on her. 

She was about to go after him when the waiter stopped her. "Let go of me" She cried out frustrated. But he didn't and gently reminded her of the bill. She let out a sigh as she slowly walked back to her table and her purse. 

"This definitely didn't go as planned." She muttered under her breath. 

"YOU DID WHAT??" Lane shouted when Rory told her what had happened. "God, Rory! You treat him like shit and you say you're willing to forgive him for what HE did YEARS ago?" 

Lane had gotten up from her chair and was now pacing down the room. "Are you mad? And then you're seriously questioning why he got angry?" she looked at Rory who was tucked away in the corner of the big couch, looking completely lost. 

Lane let out a sigh and sat down next to Rory. She put an arm around her shoulder. 

"Rory…" Rory looked up at her, with tears in her eyes. 

"I didn't mean it like that Lane…" She whispered. "I really didn't…" "Well, I think you do… I think you still haven't forgiven him for the way he's acted back then. And I know I'm not a shrink… Yet" She smiled. "But my guess is that you'll have to forgive him for that first until you can move on."

"But how, Lane? How can I do that if I don't even know why I still hold a grudge against him." Lane looked at her, sympathetically. "Maybe because you have the feeling he was the reason for your first, disastrous year with Paris…" 

"Well, he was!" Rory blurted out immediately. "And there we have it… Maybe you could give Paris a call. Because obviously, your troubles with Paris are gone and given Paris' social status, Paris has moved on too…"

**AN** * silence * 


	7. When Actions Couldnt Be Rewinded

**Disclaimer:** I don't think I'll ever own it.

**Feedback:** Thx for all the lovely reviews. Thx to Alicia Jo, smile1 ( who has reviewed almost every chapter, and I love her for it!) , mandie, piper-h-99, shelly ,miarae ( I think Jess is really hot, even though he's a bit on the short side. He has the cutest mouth! Lol. Nederland roeleert! Hahaha)

**A/N:** It's been a while, But here it is.

**Chapter 7******

**7** am  
the garbage truck beeps as it backs up   
and i start my day thinking about what I've thrown away.   
could i push rewind?  
all the credits traverse signifying the end   
but I've missed the best part could we please go back to the start  
forgive my indecision  
then again, then again, then again  
you're always first when no one's on your side but  
then again, then again, then again   
the day will come when I want off that ride.

* **1**1 **A**M, **I**ncubus *** **

**Chapter 7**

"This is nuts." Rory told herself the next morning. She had been walking circles around her bedroom for half an hour now, thinking about Tristan. and Paris. and herself. 

She used to be a very kind person, if she may say so herself. Never really had a problem with anyone. 

And now, in less than a week's time, she had acted more horrible and felt worse than she ever had, in her whole life. With a sigh she finally walked over to the bed stand and picked the phone up from it. 

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, It is time to make some big changes! No more of this alternate universe-thing!"

*******

"What? Tristan?" Rory could here Paris laugh on the other end of the line. "This is hilarious!" 

Rory didn't know what to say.

 "But. But didn't you ever have the feeling that if it wasn't for Tristan, we might have started of as friends instead of enemies?"

Paris let out a sigh. "Rory, listen. You know how I was back then. Me going to Harvard meant the world to me, and so did proving myself. I had to be the best at everything, I just had to. And when you came to Chilton. You just were too good. It wouldn't have mattered if you and Tristan never even met. I wanted you gone. Period."

 "So." Rory started, but was interrupted by Paris.

"Ror, we got over it, right? And I know that there has always been something between you and Tristan, so don't let that stupid rivalry- thing  of the past stop you now, from being with that one person you were obviously meant to be with. 

So after him Rory." Rory smiled. 

Paris was right, that was exactly what she should do.

*******

Rory fidgeted at her clothes nervously. 

She was standing in the hallway of Tristans apartment, ready to face him and start anew. She took a deep breath. 

"Ok, here we go." She mumbled to herself before she walked up to his door. She gave a short nock on the door and waited. 

After a few seconds the door swung open and for a moment she saw Tristans face. But as soon as the door had opened, it was closed again.

 "Tristan!" Rory shouted as she threw her body against the door, trying to hold it open. 

He opened the door again and said to her with a blank look on his face; "I have nothing to say to you, Rory." 

She moved back a step. "I know, but I wanted to tell you something. Please just hear me out." Before he could object, she started talking.

"These past few weeks, I've treated you horrible, and even when I tried to 'apologize' the other night, I wasn't true to you, nor to myself. 

I blamed you, with no good reason, for everything that has gone wrong with me in Chilton. While all the time I knew that there was something going on between us. You were right the other night, I wanted to hurt you. I thought I had the right to. But you know what?" 

Rory looked into his eyes. "I'm over it, and I can admit that what I did was wrong. And." She looked down at her shoes, nervous again all of a sudden.

 " I hope we can start again? The right way this time."

When after a minute Tristan still hadn't said anything, Rory looked up, to see him staring at her.

"Rory." He finally started. "Rory, I know it must have taken you a lot of courage to come here and apologize. Especially after the other night. But. I mean, you're not the only one who thought about this. I have spent the entire night thinking about you, and about me. And.Maybe it just shouldn't be. I think we should just move on."

Rory was shocked. She looked at him in surprise. 

"But I thought. I."

He stepped up to her, gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, whispered; "Goodnight Rory." and then shut the door.


End file.
